New Beginnings
by Jagson9
Summary: Near the end of his life Grand Master Johan Morriland is transported to Equstria. Stuff happens, Rated M just to be on the safe side.


_Evil will always exist, but it's up to us to limit its presence._

 _We protect those who can't protect themselves._

 _We are the light that pierces the darkness._

 _We are the Knights_

-2nd Knight Order's Creed

"I'm alive." I said looking into an abyss of darkness. I should be dead.

I moved my right arm then my left fallowed by my legs. ' alright' I thought to myself. 'My limbs are intact.' I then moved my hand over my face and saw nothing. 'I'm blind damn.' What did I expect would happen, before I fell unconscious I literal saw blinding white light flashed in front of me. I put my hand over my heart to try and feel a heartbeat. "Okay I am alive." I said.

"You're awake." A masculine voice said.

"Yes I am, who are you." I said looking towards where I believed the doctor was.

"I'm Doctor Pulse." He said. "You're lucky to be alive."

"How so?" I said.

"You had a hole by what I believe is your stomach" Pulse said. "And burn marks on your chest cavity, as well as your eyes. Luckily I was able to heal those wounds a week ago. All that's left is your eyes which should be healed by tomorrow.

"Wait!" I said. "I've been under for a week?!" I couldn't believe it. I've been on deaths door plenty of times, but I've never been out that long.

"Yep." He said. "What are you by the way species wise?

"I guess." I said. "I'm Arean primary."

"Arean Primary?" He said. "Never heard of your species."

"So what species are you?" I asked. Haven't heard of Areans before? I got a bad feeling about this

"I'm a pony." He said.

He can't be serious, a pony a dumb four legged animal. I just had to laugh. "Any way." I said trying to be serious. "How close are we to the third fleet?" I said trying to figure out where in the galaxy we're at.

"Third fleet?" The doctor said. "What's that?" I'm not on a Federation starship? Where the hell am I?! And, why the hell would some random ship fly into a damn battle let alone transport me to their ship?

"What starship are we on?" I asked

"Starship?" Pulse asked. "What is a star ship?"

I'm on a planet? Okay I need to think about this. There were no habitable planets near the battle… So how the hell did I not only survive a fucking proton warhead exploding, but surviving in open space. I should be dead.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Some damn Unicorn decided to use some damn spell to bring you here." The doctor said.

Unicorn? Did he just say unicorn.

"Excuse me." A feminine voice said. "Is he awake?"

"Speaking of which." Pulse said. "Yes Ms. Sparkle he's awake."

"So you must be the "damn unicorn" that brought me here." I said looking towards where her voice was coming from.

"Ahh. I'm so sorry about that." She said

"Don't worry about it." I said in a calming voice. "You saved my life in the end, I owe you mine."

"Ah... Thank you." She said. "Anyway My name is Twilight sparkle and yours is."

"Johan Moriland." I said.

"Okay Moriland." She said. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" I said. I think I trust her enough to tell her almost everything.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yes a little bit." I said, I've been out for over a week so yeah I'm starving.

"Alright." She said. "Give me your foreleg

"Foreleg?" I said. I then sighed. Different anatomy terms apparently. I move my right hand towards where I believed she was. I felt fur like any animal I've seen before.

"What the hell are you guys?" I said.

"Were ponies." Twilight said

"I already told you that!" The doctor said. "Celestia you're species has must have a small attention span."

"I thought you were joking." I said continuing to pet twilight. "Sorry, ponies where I come from are non-sentient."

"Interesting" Twilight asked. " Can you stop petting me?"

"Sorry." I said taking my hand off her head.

"Now come on you have to eat something." Twilight said. I felt a strange aura around my hand. Next thing I knew I was jerked up out of the bed.

"You got one hell of a grip Twilight." I said. And with that I was being dragged around like some kind of ragdoll. "Can you slow down!?" I said

"Sorry." Twilight said. "Were almost there. So what species are you?"

"Arean Primary." I said

"Arean Primary?" She said "what's that?"

"I'm fifty percent Arean. "I said. "Twenty five percent Quzacion, and Twenty five percent Human. Primary means that it's what I mostly am."

"Wow that's quite interesting." She said. "Where here." I heard a door open. "Sit down." I sat down. "So tell me about your species history." She said. "You're the first of your race anypony has seen."

"Well… A long long time ago." I said. I sigh. "Look this might be way off but I'll try to as accurate as possible. Roughly a hundred thousand years ago the galaxy was under the control of a species known as the Ashari. The eight Humanoid races Human, Quzacion, Arean, Vegan, Valkarin, Aveon, and the Mulich."

"Question." Twilight said. "Why do you call them the Eight Humanoid races?"

"The Eight humanoid races basically all look the same except for some small features." I said.

"Owe." Twilight said. "Like the difference between, Unicorns, Earth ponies, and Pegesi."

"Really?" I said. there's more than one species? Cool. "Anyway continuing, The Humanoid races started a revolution against the Ashari. After what I believe was a thousand year war the Humanoids sent the Ashari to the badlands of the galaxy. For the next ten thousand years the galaxy was at peace till the humanoid races became corrupted and started to invade planets. I guess history repeats itself. This lasted a hundred years till the Mulich showed their true colors and started the first Mulich War. This lasted for about a hundred years. After the seven humanoid races where able to drive the Mulich out of the galaxy they decided to destroy their technology so that this will never happen again."

"Wow." Twilight said. "I'll be right back." And she left.

"So we're alive." A voice in the back of my head said.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Kazuma." I said.

"So that blast didn't kill us." He said. "Your one lucky bastard."

"Luck had nothing to do with it just very good timing." I said.

"Who are you talking too?" Twilight said.

"Kazuma show yourself." I said. I felt a small sting on my right arm.

"Celestia what is that!?" She practically screamed. While I couldn't see anything I knew she was reacting to the green snake like creature that came out of my right arm.

"This is an Echiantico used as the primary weapon of the Wraith." I said. "Or a Wraith Echo Stick as it was dubbed by AOSHR. It has a symbiotic relationship with its host, it takes part of my nutrition and in return it always comes to my assistance."

"Why do you have it?" Twilight said.

"Long story." I said.

"Does that hurt?" Twilight said.

"At first it felt like my skin was tearing apart, but it's gotten less painful over time." I said.

"Out of curiosity how old are you." She said

"I'm seventy." I said.

"You're seventy?" She said. "That's older than ninety nine percent of the ponies here. Anyway can you continue? "

"Okay. In the year 2015 about a hundred years ago to be exact." I said. "The Quzacions lead by the Rebel Emperor Sorin declared war on Earth. The human home world. It only lasted a year. Because of that war Humans and the non- Rebel Quzacions became allies. Over the next twenty or so years the other Humanoid races where discovered. And thus the Alliance of the seven Humanoid races was created or AOSHR for short. This Alliance was renamed The Galactic Alliance because more than humanoid races joined in. Then the Mulich returned, the war lasted ten long brutal years. Unfortunately what we didn't know was that the war was a ruse. The man who was in charge of our government was a Mulich. In the course of one day the Alliance crumbled and was turned into a galactic Empire." I took breath. "I lost most of my family that day. The Empire ruled for a decade until the Rebellion defeated them for the most part. Then the Galactic Federation of Free Planets was created and has ruled for the last twenty five years. Then the Ashari came back, and we've been at war ever since. History repeats itself."

"That's it?" Twilight said.

"That's it." I said. My stomach growls.

"Owe right sorry." She said realizing I still haven't eaten. "Open your mouth."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You can't see." Twilight said. "Unless you want to get it all over your face or try and find the fork, or find the plate for that matter. I'll have to feed you."

"Fine." I said opening my mouth I felt something metallic on my tongue. God this is so embarrassing

"Now close." She said and I did so. I could barely hold it down.

"God this taste horrible." I said. "What was that?"

"Ahh..." Twilight said. "Hospital food."

"That makes sense." I said.

We both laughed then continued to eat the food.

"So Twilight." I said. "Tell me about yourself."

 **A/N**

 **that's chapter one.**

 **1st. On the MLP time line this takes place near the end of the second season.**

 **2nd. As you might have noticed I'm not the best when it comes to editing. So I'm looking for an editor while I can't pay you, I'll give you full credit for your work, and you get a say in how it's written.**


End file.
